The Beast of Runescape!
by Roy Of Fire3
Summary: Roy Of Fire3, a simple boy in theworld of Runescape, is faced to defeat a monster of a level over 1500! Will he survive? Fixed the paragraph problem, please R&R PS, I AM A MEMBER NOW...LVL 89...I WIll FIGHT YOU IN DUEL ARENA!


The Beast of Runescape

Intro Hi, I am Royoffireanddoom. This is my Runescape story. I don't own Runescape or any related titles or characters. JAGEX does. I do, however, have a Runescape account. My Runescape stats are as follows.

Name: Roy of Fire3

Combat Level: 80

Attack Level: 71

Defense Level: 61

Strength Level: 61

Hit Points Level: 66

Prayer Level: 45

Ranged Level: 47

Magic Level: 63

As of March 16, 2007 at 9:14 P.M. (EST)

Rules for communication and fighting

**I AM CURRENTLY A NON-MEMBER, SO FIGHTING ME IS TEMPORALLY DISABLED**

**If you wanna fight me:** Ill be happy to fight you in the DUEL ARENA. I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU IN THE WILDERNESS! I don't stake unless it's very little, like 10K. I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, STAKE ANY OF MY ARMOR OR WEAPONS! If you still wanna fight me, here's my armor and weapons and how I'll fight you, just to let you know.

Armor

Full Rune with Tz-Tok-Xil (Obsidian Shield)

Glory Amulet

Gloves

Weapons

Dragon Dagger Super Poison (DDS or DDP++)

Abyssal Whip

How I'll Fight

First, I'll use my DDS on you with four specials. Hitting eight times for an average of about 20-30 damage depending on your armor, defense level, and if you have Protect From Melee activated. Then, I'll pull out my Whip and use it until I'm dead, your dead, or my special fills 1/4 up again, then I'll DDS special you again before continuing with the whip. If you are 15 levels or more above me (92 right now), then I will start the battle with the protection prayer of your attack style. If you are less then 15 levels higher then me, then I will not use protection prayer until I am at 15-20 HP depending on your average hit. If you are one level higher then me and below, I will NOT use protection prayer unless you have it on. If not, then I will be using it at 10 HP. Most of the time, I am using ultimate strength, just to hit hard. 95 of the time, I am Melee-ing. I will sometimes Mage, but rarely will I do so. Well, if you understand all that, then you know exactly how I fight. My chat is on "ON." So if you wanna fight me, just PM me in the game and say you read my Fanfiction and wanna fight me. I will accept and come to your world and be in the duel arena waiting

**To Be Friend With Me: **If you like my Fanfiction and like me (not that way . . . ) Then PM me in game for a chat. If your not insulting and wanna be friends, then just ask me, and I will add you to my list of "Friends."

**Things That Will Get You on My Ignore List:** I normally don't put people on my ignore list, only like, six are on it. But here's a list of things that will get you on my ignore list:

Spamming my chat

Clicking private chat over and over so my chat says "----- has logged in" and "----- has logged out"

Insulting my Fanfiction

Insulting my stats

Insulting my friends—if you don't like em', Don't Talk to Em'!

Well, that about covers it for my introduction about me and Runescape. So, without further ado, I give you . . . "The Beast of **Runescape**"

A young boy walks through the wilderness. He's deep, level 42 danger, monsters all around him. His heart is thumping . . . thumping . . . thumping . . . thump! He only wants shelter from the giant spiders, wolfs, and the giant red demons. He has no armor . . . only his black cape with red on the bottom, his T-shirt and ripped pants, a few rocks with some brown lines, a few with white spirals, and one with a skull and crossbones on it, and this purple amulet his grandmother gave him. He holds a map, showing he has entered level 43 danger. He grows more nervous . . . then, he hears a thump. He stops, and he hears a scream, then the sound of bones breaking, then silence. He looks to the north, where the noise came from . . . but sees only darkness. He ventures another 15 feet, entering level 45. There, he finds a house. Letting out a sigh of relief, he jogs to the house. Ten feet from the door, he hears voices. He is frozen with fear. He's only a level 66 warrior, can't take a level 100 or higher, especially in his condition. He looks north, and spots a person! No, two people! He looks at them. "A level 43 . . . hah!" He laughs, but beside him, a 112! He starts to panic. It would kill him. He recounts the numbers in his head. "He's one too high . . . " The 112 stops 50 feet from him, and growls. Suddenly, a wolf attacks him. "OW!" the boy screams as it takes a bite in him, taking away five Hitpoints. The boy kicks the wolf until it dies, getting bit no more. Then, he sees sparkles around him. He panics again. "I just went to level 67" he thought. At this, the 112 charged at him, death in his mind. The boy runs into the house, feeling the wind from the weapon. The boy grabs a chair and blocks the door. The 112 curses, and leaves. Sighing again, the boy falls down, unconscious from exhaustion. When he awakes, he's is in a bed. "Wha-?" Just as his vision cleared, a ghost appeared in front of him. "AHH!" he screams, sticking his hand in front of him. A blast of energy comes out of it and blasts the ghost full force. The ghost screams, and disappears. Just as the blast hit the ghost, his friend, Lisa, hears him in the house. She slams the door down, and rushes in. "Roy!?" "Lisa!?" Roy said. Lisa rushes in and hugs Roy. "Oh my God, I heard you scream in Verrok, are you ok?" "I am now, that the ghost is gone" Roy replied. "Ghost? What ghost?" Lisa asked. Just then, seven more, stranger ghosts, appear. "Ghost!" Roy yelled. "What!?" Lisa yelled, turning around. Before Roy could rise to strike them, all seven enter Lisa's body. "L-Lisa?" Roy looked at Lisa's weapon, and she tightened her grip on it.

"..." Roy was shaking now. Just as he was about to shake Lisa, she slashed her weapon at him. It left a small scratch on his cheek. "Ah!" Roy screamed, as she struck at him again. "Lisa, I'm sorry, for this . . . " He dropped his backpack, and pulled out a small dagger, ½ red, ½ green, double pointed. Just as Lisa prepared to strike again, Roy struck. Striking so fast, a red shadow appeared behind it for a second. The weapon was having a hard time going through the rune platebody Lisa was wearing. "Puncture! Puncture!" Roy was yelling at the dagger. Finally, on the 4th slash, it went through and stopped Lisa in her tracks. Then, Roy slashed the dagger right across her stomach, knocking her out from the pain. "Good, she's unconscious." The seven ghosts flew out of her, and hovered in front of Roy. "Die you son of a bitch!" Roy screamed, killing one with one stab in the heart. The other six, seeing their buddy die, start charging at Roy. "No!" He yelled as he killed all six of the ghosts with one mighty slash of his DDS. Once they all fell, Roy fell to his knees, and started to pant. "I did it . . . y-yes!" he said between breaths. He looked over at Lisa, and gasped. "Oh no!" Lisa's body had begun to turn green. "I...I hit her with the poison end!" Roy picked up Lisa, put her over his shoulders, and started to walk out of the wilderness. Two level 75's came out and ran in front of them. "You two are dead now!" The first one said (Lisa is a level 80, by the way). I don't know what happened next, but Roy got so mad, he took Lisa's DDS out of her hand, and had both the boys running for their lives in mere seconds. Roy held onto Lisa's DDS, and kept moving. By level 30, he was about ready to collapse. He looked at Lisa, and she had turned almost completely green. "She's almost dead! I've killed my friend!" Roy sobbed. Suddenly, a ghost appears in front in front of him. "Oh great" Roy said. Before he could ready his DDS', the ghost possessed him, and he blacked out.

When Roy awoke, he was in a bed. "Where am I?" "Verrok Tavern" the keeper said. "Oh, ok" Then it hit him. "Lisa! Oh my God! She's poisoned! Where is she!?" Roy yelled, panicking. "I'm right here" Lisa giggles, standing in the door of the tavern, now white and in fully repaired rune armor. "Lisa! Your ok!" Roy screamed, jumping up and hugging her. "How'd we get here anyway?" She asked. "I don't really know myself. I know I knocked you unconscious when you got possessed. Then, once I killed the rest of the ghost, I was bringing you back here, and once I got to level 30, a ghost possessed me, and I woke up here." Roy told. "I know I woke up here, the taste of antipoison in my mouth, and saw you here, but wasn't going to wake you up, so I went and got my armor repaired." "Didn't cost you anything, did it?" "Only, like, 2K" Lisa admitted. "I'll pay it back, lets go to the bank." "You don't have to, Roy " Lisa said. "I know, but it's my fault, so I'm giving it back."

A few months later, Roy is cutting yew trees with his rune axe. He's level 76 now, 10 more then the day of the incident. Lisa was level 87 now, so she'd gone up too. Well, Roy had level 70 attack now, and he was cutting the last off the 2.2K yews that Lisa was fletching. Once he finished his load, he took em' to Lisa, and she fletched em' as Roy spun some flax into bowstrings. Finally, after three hours, they were done. "God! I feel like I'm going to fall over and die!" Lisa said, as she fletched the last log into a strung yew longbow. "You almost did that, once . . . remember?" Roy laughed. "Besides, how do you think I feel? I had to cut all those logs and spin all those bowstrings!" "True, I guess I got the easy part, cutting them with a knife. But I did make the Nature Runes!" she shot back. "That's true . . . but let's not argue, were done except for the High Alching, which I'm going to do." He said, ending the argument with his friend. "Ya, then you'll finally have the money you need" Lisa said. "I know, it's gonna rock!" "Hey, why do you wanna do all the Alching anyway?" she asked. "Why else? To get magic experience. My magic level is only 58." "Oh, ok. What will it be once you're done?" she asked. "63" Roy said proudly. "Sweet, just two lower then mine." Lisa giggled. "Oh, shut up...I'll catch back up to ya sooner or later" he laughed. "Ok, well, I'm done here." She said. "Yep, the rest it mine to do" Roy said, getting up to go to the bank stall. "I'm going to stick around here for a little bit, talk with you some more." "Ok, fine by me. Alching will get boring after awhile." He said, grabbing his fire staff and Nature Runes. So, for the next hour, Roy high alched the bows and talked to Lisa. Finally, the 2,263 yew longbows were high alched and Roy had 1,850,637gp in his hands. "Finally! 1.85 million golds!" "Great, now, announce the message you've been waiting so very long to announce!" Lisa cheered. Roy did, and in mere minutes, all that money was gone and he had what he'd always wanted. "Good job, Roy" Lisa said.

About a week later, Roy was in the Al-Karid Duel Arena, now level 77, and ready to do some hurting. His armor, a glory amulet, full rune, and an obsidian cape. He was holding his DDS, hiding his main 'Pain Maker.' Finally, a level 85 sees him, and decides to fight. "I'll stake this 100K right here, and you don't stake a thing. I know I'll own you!" The 85 said. "Ok" Roy said, as they were teleported into the arena. All around him people were fighting each other. Then, the countdown hit zero, and the 85 charged at him with his DDS. After Roy took 15 damage, and the 85 took 12, the real battle started. The 85 pulled out a Dragon Scimitar. "Top this, noob!" he said, missing Roy. "Gladly" he smiled, and lashed out his weapon with a "crack." "No WAY! Not Possible!" the 85 shouted, missing again. "Oh, it's possible, and now it's gonna kill you" Roy began to lash his weapon at the 85, hitting 8's and 10's and even a 18 once" Once the 85 was at 5/69 hp, he put up hit protect from melee prayer, attempting to survive the onslaught of attacks. "Ha! Your attacks can't hit me now!" the 85 mocked. "You don't know much about this weapon do you?" "Wha-?" "Its accuracy isn't effected by that prayer!" Roy shouted as he lashed a five right across the 85's face, knocking him out and making Roy the winner. The 100K gold appeared in his bag, for winning.

When Roy appeared in the challenge room, everyone level 87 and below gasped. "Oh my God!" a level 80 shouted. "What the Fuck!?" a level 84 yelled. "I don't even have that yet!" The 87 shouted. Then, the 85 Roy just knocked out, jumped in. "And he knows how to use it too!" Soon, a level 84 who just got there, walked in, and froze. "Oh my God! A level 77 with an Abyssal Whip!" Now, it was Roy's turn to speak. "Who's next?"

A level 107, in full dragon armor, fury amulet, obsidian shield and cape, and rune boots, challenged him and said "Let's see what you can do!" They were teleported to the arena. Everyone else ran to the sidelines to see this fight. "3...2...1...FIGHT!" The buzzer went, and Roy charged at the 107. He hit her, and did 11 damage. "Wow!" a few people said. The 107 struck with her DDS, but did two 0's. "What the . . . " the 107 said. "HEHE, missed" Roy chuckled as he struck again, hitting only a four. The 107 struck again, hitting a zero and a one. "WAA! You scratched me!" Roy laughed, hitting another four. "That's it!" the 107 shouted, putting all her strength in the weapon and hitting a 17 and 21. This, sent Roy flying across the arena. "Woah! That was a hard hit!" an 83 on the sidelines said. With only 25 of his 64 hit points left, Roy rose back up and charged at the 107 again. "Taste this!" Roy shouted, as he struck the whip across the 107's face, doing a 14. The 107, taken only 33 damage, still had 50 hp left to give. "Noob! Know your place!" The 107 shouted, striking Roy again for a 10 and seven. Back on his butt, Roy looked up at the 107, still standing strong. With only a mere eight hit points left, he stood up again, and started to pray. "Wow! He can still fight after all that!?" a 91 asked, surprised at Roy's spirit. "Little noobie gotta pray...ha! Won't do any good! Roy finished, and sparkles go around him, and he is given a power boost. "Die noob!" the 107 swung, but missed. This was Roy's chance to strike, and hit a 16 on her. "Dang! No way he can hit higher!" a 79 shouted. The 107 was starting to look a little banged up now, with only 34 of her 83 hit points left" "Noob . . . your really starting to annoy me" she said. "Time for you to go" she swung her DDS again, but Roy was too quick, he ducked down, and she swung right over his head. Roy stood up quickly and struck, 14 coming out. "Oh my God! He's . . . he's winning!" a 101 shouted. "Ok little boy, you asked for it" the 107 put her DDS away and pulled out her own whip. "Now! Die!" she yelled, hitting him, but only a seven. Everyone looked at the scoreboard.

Roy: 1hp

Emily: 20hp

"Woah, he survived! 1hp left." A 56 shouted, amazed. Roy slowly stood up, about to fall down. He was in so much pain. He'd be better off dead. He looked at his prayer. "Only four left, I only got one more shot" Roy looked at the 107, who was laughing at him. "Stupid noob, you're really lucky you survived that one. "Yes, you're right, I am lucky . . . " Roy said, walking up to her. She swung her whip, missing. Roy struck her face, hitting aa 20. "...But you're not!" The 107 spun in the air once before hitting the ground, knocked out. His prayer ran out just then, too. "Oh...my . . . God!" everyone on the sides said as Roy and the 107 were teleported back into the challenging room, where everyone else was already back to meet em'. "Roy! How!?" the 85 asked. "Would luck be a good enough answer" Roy laughed. "More like noobishness" the 107 added. "Need I own you again?" he asked. The 107 stuck up her nose and walked away. Well, after that battle, nobody wanted to test Roy's strength. They were all terrified! So he left, and went to Castle Wars.

Same things there, his team won 6-4, and he killed 14 people, all in the 90's and up. Roy looked down at his whip, amazed at it. "You're better then I thought you were!" he said to it.

Finally, after that long day, Roy decided to rest the rest of the day, and went to the Runescape rest place for people done for the day. He sat down, and turned on the T.V. He poured him a cup of cola, then sat down.

"In today's news, a level 77 owns a level 107 in the Al-Karid Duel Arena. Experts say, this was an impossibility, but it happened. This guy, named Roy, had the almighty Abyssal Whip, that some level 90's don't even have. Everyone knows, that to wield a whip, you must have level 70 attack. This is VERY uncommon in levels such as the mid to upper seventy's, but he had it. All reporters say he's a pure attack person, but he isn't. A quick look at his stats show that. A pure attack wouldn't have 58 strength and 59 defense. Nor would he have 44 prayer. We interviewed the 107 that was killed by this level 77. "Emily, how did you feel when you picked a fight with this guy? "Well, he was 30 levels below me, and I figured it'd be an easy win, sense of his low level." Emily said. "And how did you feel when you couldn't hit him?" "I was completely shocked he could dodge that well, I mean, he was in full rune, but still . . . I'm a level 107!" And when you hit the 17 and 21, then the seven and 10, how did you feel to have him that low?" I figured that I was finally hitting him and was gonna win." "Well, when he hit that 14, then 16 on you, how did you feel when you only had 20hp, and him only with one?" I figured that there was no way he could win!" Emily said, truthfully. And when you missed him with your whip, what did you thing was gonna happen?" I figured he was gonna hit me, but I never guessed he could hit that hard! Even with prayer!" "So, when he hit that 20 across your face, and you were falling down, what went through your mind. "You want the truth of what I thought?" Emily asked. "Yes" "Ok, I was thinking . . . and I quote. 'What the fuck just happened and how!?'" "Well, that's all for this top story. You heard it from this girl yourself. The boy obviously has kick! Back to you, Bill"

Roy turned off the T.V. Geez, it wasn't that big a deal." He said as he walked out of the room. A fellow 77, a girl, walks in and turns on the T.V. "Yes! Fight Cave Outtakes! My favorite show!"

Back outside, Roy looks at his map. "Let's see, Verrok is the closest bank, so I'll go there. Roy begins to walk north, the only direction he's gotta go to get to the bank. After about a five minute run, he gets to the south entrance of the town, where a level 24 in mageing a guard from behind fence. "Mage level?" Roy asked him. "Only 24, I gotta work on it." He says. "It's pretty good, for your level." Roy told him. "What's yours?" the 24 asked. "63" he replied. "Wow! You can cast Wind Wave!?" the 24 asked, amazed. "Ya, but trying to get your hands on a blood...not easy." Roy said. "Well, gotta hit the bank, had a hard battle today, wanna take it easy for the rest of the day" "Ok, see ya" Roy kept walking to the bank. Finally, he got there. When he walked in, everyone looked at him. "It's him!" an 89 shouted. Everyone ran to the other side of the bank, leaving four of the six stalls open. "Problem?" No one answered.

Roy dropped off his armor and weapons, then closed his bank stall and put the pin in. He left, and went back to the rest place. The other 77 was still there, watching 'Fight Cave Outtakes', only 20 of the 60 minutes through it. "How is it?" Roy asked her, sitting on the couch beside her. "Hilarious! These people don't know what there doing once they get to Jad . . . " she said. "I know, a friend of mine can't do it nether" Roy laughed. "You don't mean me, do ya Roy?" his 113 friend, Anne, said, just coming in. "Um . . . hi Anne. How long you been here?" "Just walked in for a drink" she said. "Oh, ok" he said. "Who's your little girlfriend? She's just your type, same level...ha ha" "Ok, FYI, just met her, I just walked in not five minutes ago. So she ain't my girlfriend!" Roy snapped. "Heh, ok. Whatever you say." She said, grabbing a can of Coke®. "Bye Anne" Roy said. "Bye Roy" she said, walking out. "She was scary, she was a high level . . . so very high . . . " the 77 said. "Anne? Ah, she's a complete softie. Won't hurt ya unless you ask for her to, like challenge her." He explained to her. "Oh, ok." She said. There was about a one minute silence, when she turned back around and said, "My name's Amy" "Nice name! I love the name Amy! Really . . . " Roy said, blushing a little from embarrassment. "He he, I like the name Roy, too" Amy giggled. "Really?" "Ya" 'You're really beautiful, ya know" Roy said, almost blood red in the face. "Thank you, Roy. I'm not told that very much." "Really? I'm surprised. You're really pretty" "You're kinda cute yourself." She said. She sat for a minute, then said. "Aren't you the boy from on the news today? That killed the 107?" "Ya, but it was a simple battle. She challenged me, and we just fought. No big deal. Now, everyone's afraid of me." Amy looked on at Roy, now feeling sad for him. "I'm not afraid, I think it's really cool. I mean that you can defeat someone 30 levels above you." She stopped, then said. "Just shows how strong you are." She giggled. "Ya . . . but I did pray, though" Roy confessed. "So? That's only a 15 increase, you were still hitting like, 17's without it. And that's more then I can." Amy said.

Just as the show was entering its second ½ hour, a breaking news announcement came over the T.V. This caught Amy and Roy off guard. "We have an urgent announcement! The level 702, Tz-Tok-Jad, has somehow been . . . pumped up! He is now level 1785! And he keeps rising! The Tzharr guards can no longer keep him in the fight caves. He's broken out, and is loose on the world! All people are highly recommended to stay away from this mammoth beast until we find the source of the growth, destroy it, and kill him, once, and for all! That is all, now returning to your regularly scheduled program. Roy and Amy look at each other, eyes wide. "We might wanna stay close, sense were the only ones in here." Roy suggested. "Agreed" Amy said. Roy headed to the window. "Shoot, it's dark now. It'd be risky going to the bank now to get my stuff." "Ya, but I should go get mine too, just in case." "We'll go together, to stay safe." Roy said. "Ok" Amy said, standing up. Just then, a thump came from the kitchen. Roy jumped a little, and Amy grabbed hold of Roy. Roy just smiled, not showing it, and looked to the kitchen. "I'll go check it out" Roy said. Amy nodded, and let go. Roy stepped a little into the kitchen to see what was going on.

As he got about ½ way in, a level 16 ghost jumps out in front of him! "Woah!" Roy shouts. "What! Roy, are you ok?" Amy says, worried. Roy runs from out of the kitchen and into the T.V. room. He stops beside Amy. The ghost comes out, Amy screams. Roy felt his pocket, and smiled. Amy saw, and looked puzzled. "Well, well, well. Guess I forgot to put my runes in the bank. I got five casts, more then enough for you" he said, dodging a swat from the ghost. Roy throws five air and one blood rune at Amy. "Use these!" He said. Roy stuck out his hand, and a giant ball of white energy shoots out and hits the ghost, doing a 18 and knocking it to 15hp. "Cast it!" Roy said. "I can't! I need a Death. I can't cast this!" she said. Roy looked around frantically, then, found one on the ground. "Talk about luck!" Roy said, picking it up and throwing it at Amy. She caught it, and cast a wind blast, hitting a 15 and killing the ghost.

Roy ran back to Amy's side, where she was looking at him like he was nuts. "How strong are you!?" she asked. "That was a high level magic attack!" "Only 63 mage . . . " Roy said. "Mines only 51!" Amy said, "How are you this strong?" "Well, I have a secret about my stats I don't share . . . " Roy said. "What?" Amy asked, sweetly. "...what's your strength and defense level?" Roy asked. "64 strength, and 62 defense . . . why?" "My strength is 58, and my defense in 59" Roy said. "Oh" Amy said. "See, I'm not as high and mighty as I look" Roy said. "But you're still strong . . . and cute" Amy said. "Um, thanks" there was another minute of silence. Amy broke it this time. "Hey Roy..." "Yes?" "Will . . . will you . . . " "Will I what?" Amy sighs off her nervousness. "Will you go out with me? I know we just met, but I really like you" Roy sat for a second, staring at Amy. "Yes, I will" Roy said, grabbing Amy's hand. Amy looked down at her hand, smiled, and looked back to Roy. "Well, ready to go get our armor and weapons?" she asked. "Yep"

They walk out of the room, hand in hand, and start their 10-ish minute walk to Verrok bank. They about ½ way there, they hear a loud crash. Both Amy and Roy look back at where it came from. Nothing. "Weird" Roy said. "Scary' Amy said, squeezing Roy's hand tighter. They started to walk again, when the scariest thing in the world jumped out in front of them. "JAD!" Amy shouted. "Run!" Roy shouted. They ran under Jad's legs, and headed for Verrok. Jad roared and swung his mighty, level 1854 foot and hit Amy in the back, doing a 62 and sending her flying 40 feet ahead of Roy. "AMY!" Roy yelled, running to the side of his girlfriend. "I-I'm ok...just . . . at 2hp . . . ow..." Roy turned around to Jad, who had gained another level. "You bastard!" Roy shouted.

A level 71 walking out of the woods now stopped at the sight. He was in full rune and a DDS. "I'll kill you!" Roy stuck out his hands, shooting another Wind Wave at Jad, hitting him and causing four damage. This dropped his level four levels. "What the-hey, the extra levels can be knocked down by damage!" Roy realized. "Die!" Roy shot another Wind Wave, causing 10 damage, and dropping Jad to level 1841. Jad, getting angry, swatted at Roy, but missed by a hair. Roy shot out his last Wind Wave and did 12, dropping him to 1830, after raising another. "Uh oh, I'm out of runes" Roy said. He bent down to pick up Amy, when Jad roared back to strike Roy. Completely unable to defend himself, Roy closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable. "I gotta help him!" the 71 said, and sprang into action. He jumped in front of Jad and took the hit for Roy. Roy turned around and noticed the 71 there, fighting Jad. "I'll hold him off as long as I can, get out of here!" he said. Roy looked at him, worried, then noticed he had protect from melee on. "GO!" he yelled, striking Jad's leg again. "Yes, thank you!" Roy yelled as he started running for Verrok.

Once he reached Verrok, he entered the bank, got out four lobsters and fed them to Amy, restoring her to 56 of her 64hp. She stood up, a little dizzy, vision back again, and looked at Roy, now in full rune, and holding his DDS. "Where are you going?" Amy asked him. "A level 71 took on Jad while I saved you, I gotta go back and help him!" "I'm going too!" Amy said. "No, you stay here, unless you got a full load of lobsters and at least 43 prayer." "I don't got that" she said, sadly. "Then you wait here" Roy said. Amy hugged Roy, then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Please come back safely" she said. " I will. I won't leave you." He said. Roy ran out of the bank, and ran as fast as he could to where Jad was.

The 71 was looking weak, and his prayer fading. "Dude!" Roy called. The 71 turned around, and saw Roy. "Thanks for coming back" he said. "Couldn't leave ya here when you saved me and my girl, could I?" Roy tossed him a super restore potion, which he drank ½ of, to fully restore his prayer. "And the other ½ for me, now, lets kill this son of a bitch!" Roy shouted. "Yeah!" the 71 replied. Roy put on hit Protect from Melee, and tightened his grip on his DDS, this was gonna be one hell of a fight.

Jad, now at level 1750, was still strong enough to total Roy without any work needed. Roy and the 71 began to bash Jad with their DDS', causing very little damage to the mammoth beast. Jad, confused and ticked off as to why he couldn't damage the two 'fleas' at his feet, decided to cast a magic attack at them. "Magic! Switch!" Roy shouted, swapping to his protect from magic prayer. The 71 barely got it in time, but did. Jad's attack had no effect, but left a rather large crater below them both. They kept fighting on, Roy's DDS running out of special. "I shoulda brought my dragon longsword too, now I gotta stab with no special. "I got my end covered." Roy said, pulling out his whip from his pant loop. "Whip! Wow!" the 71 said. "Aren't you the guy that killed the 107?" "Yes, but can't talk about it now, we gotta bring this thing down!" "Right!" The 71's prayer began to give out, about 10 of it left, Roy still at 26, when Jad caught them off guard and hit a ranged attack, causing 46 damage to the 71 and 44 to Roy. Roy ate four lobsters to refuel, and the 71, with sharks, ate two. "That was weird, I didn't see it coming" Roy said.

Roy and the 71 kept giving Jad all they had, but missing more then hitting. Jad, now at 1605, was still going strong, when he put up hit own Protect from Melee prayer. "What the heck!? That's new!" the 71 shouted. "No matter, my whip will hit through it!" Roy shouted, striking again. Obviously, the attack did nothing to Jad. "Dang . . . it's to tough!" Roy growled. "Um . . . Roy!?" "Yes? ...Uh oh . . . " The 71's prayer gave out just then, and Jad, taking full advantage of the moment, struck him for a 456 and sent him into a building 50 feet away. The impact broke his body in half. "Oh my God!" Roy screamed. Jad, hoping for a 2-for-1, struck Roy, but did nothing because of his protect from melee. "I gotta go, my prayer's running low too."

Roy started to run the opposite direction, back toward Verrok. Jad, deciding not to follow him, ran into the woods to the west, heading for Draynor. "This is bad . . . I can't do much to a protection prayer enemy . . . no one can, not even a 126! I gotta think of something to stop that thing!" Roy finally got back to Verrok, and ran into the bank. Amy was sitting right there waiting on him. "Roy!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging him. "How did it go?" Roy put his head down. The 71 died. "Oh no! How!?" "His prayer gave out, and Jad hit a 456 on him." "OH MY GOD!" "We gotta do something. And quick!" Roy said. "I wanna help you. Every sense I first saw you at the Duel Arena, I fell for you instantly. I love you, and I wanna help you kill this beast." Amy said. "Well . . . I don't wanna risk it. You could die out there! I don't wanna lose you!" Roy said. "We need to go kill him, and you can't do it alone" Amy pointed out. "You couldn't even if you were level 126!" "I know . . . Ok, we need to go to Camelot" Roy said. "Ok, I got two laws and 10 airs, here, take half."

Amy and Roy cast their spell, and appeared in Camelot. "We might be able to get help here" Roy said. "Come on" The two run to Seers' bank, to get there fishing gear, when a familiar voice spoke up. "Well . . . well . . . well, I knew ya'll would end up together before to long." Roy turned around, and sees Anne right there at the base of the latter. "Anne! Um . . . nice to see you" Roy said. "Likewise, now, I heard you went to take on Jad, eh Roy?" she asked. "Ya, heh heh, didn't work out as planned." Roy said, embarrassed. Anne walked up to Roy and smacked him across the face. "Stupid noob, you coulda died!" she snapped. "What was I supposed to do, run like a little boy and leave the kid that saved us alone to die?" "He died anyway!" "His prayer ran out!" "You coulda died!" "I was protected!" "Still . . . " At this point, Amy jumped in. "Look, Roy did what he was supposed to do" she said, putting her hand on his shoulders. "I think what he did was really sweet. He may not have saved the boy, but he didn't die quickly and without help! And his death won't be in vain! We WILL kill Jad!" "Ha! Noobish little girl, do you really think you and your little boyfriend could really kill Jad? You couldn't kill him in his fight cave state, much less his current state. "I've always wanted to, though . . . " Roy said. "Your blind! You're both gonna get killed!" Anne snapped back. "I don't see you helping any!" Amy snapped back. "Ha! I wouldn't get near Jad even if Roy was about to die at his hands! I'm not stupid!" Anne said. Roy grabbed Amy's hand. "We're outta here, goodbye, Anne" Roy said as he stormed out of the bank and headed to Catherby.

After several hours of fishing, they had caught and cooked a total of 1000 lobsters. "Well, that outta be enough to do it, we can put a hurting on Jad now" Roy said. "Ya, we can do this!" Amy squealed "I am worried about you though" Roy said. "Without 43 prayer, I mean. "Well, it's 42. Maybe we can train and get it up." Amy suggested. "Sounds good to me, lets head for pest control" the two went to Port Serim, and were at pest control for only 25 minutes, when Amy went to 43 prayer. "Yeah! I finally got it!" She yelled "All thanks to my awesome boyfriend!" She ran over and kissed Roy again. "It's no problem, anyway, you ready to go do some Jad killing?" "Lets go"

Roy and Amy teleport to Draynor with the help of his glory. They land in the middle of the town, only to find it completely destroyed and all its residence dead. "Urg . . . Damn him!" Roy said through gritted teeth. "He kills all these innocents, and he's just gonna do it some more" "Lets go Roy, he can't be too far away, the blood's still fresh" Roy and Amy keep running, and soon find Jad, level 1820, heading toward Catherby, already gone THROUGH White Wolf Mountain. "JAD!" Roy shouted, running up to him, prayer activating. Jad turned around to see two level 77's at his feet, and raised his mighty foot. Amy turned on her protect prayer, caught a super restore thrown at her from Roy, and pulled out her DDS. With the two holding their DDS', they looked at each other, nodded, and charged.

The town of Catherby was within view, and people were watching and looking quite scared. Finally, after 10 minutes of fighting, and a dose of super restore down, Jad was at 1566, and both Amy and Roy were getting quite tired. "I can't go on much longer" Amy said, panting. "Just hang in there" About another five minutes later, Roy and Amy were about to fall over from exhaustion, when a pair of level 112's came out and started helping. "Eat these!" They yelled, throwing some energy fruit at them. They ate it, and were back up to par again. Jad was starting to get pissed, and tried to smash em' all in one swing, doing nothing of course. "He's going down!" Roy shouted. Then, out of nowhere, he struck the 112's with a fire blast, killing them both instantly. "Oh no!" Amy yelled, about to cry. "That's it! There's been to many deaths!" Roy looked up at Jad. "You go down, right now!" a few more people came from Catherby's area, but only to meet the same fate.

Roy slowly picked up their armor and stuff to hold on to. Roy's prayer was about to give out, and so was Amy's. Jad, only down to 1043, began to smile, knowing that he was gonna win very soon. Just as Roy prepared for the inevitable, a might swing of a whip came by and hit a 43 on Jad. "What the . . . did I just do that!?" Roy asked Amy. "Whatever, you couldn't hit that hard even if you wanted to" a new voice said. Roy looked over to see Anne, smiling. "Anne . . . what are you doing here?" Roy asked. "And in no armor!" "Couldn't let you and your girl die, could I?" Anne said. "And with the no armor thing, well, I kinda rushed here and forgot it." "...ok" "Give me that Guthens, and that ring, and that shield" Anne said. Roy handed her the armor, which she equipped. "It's time to end this!"

Roy, Anne, and Amy kept hitting as hard as they could. Managing to knock Jad below 1000, before a level 110 came up. "I'll help, lets go!" All four of them kept hitting as hard as they could, trying to kill him. Finally, Amy and Roy's prayer gave out. "Oh crap!" Roy shouted. "Here!" Anne through a super restore at both of them. They drank it, and their prayer was restored to 43 again. "Back in the fray, they began to strike with all they had. Jad finally down below 900, was starting to get worried. Nothing was working for him. Suddenly, as if outta nowhere, a fire blast hit Jad, and did 20 more damage. "What!?" Roy looked behind Jad to see a level 60 magician, in mystic mage armor, the same one from Verrok hours before, striking. "Thought some mage might help . . . heh heh" he laughed. "Thanks, we need all we can get." Amy said, sweetly.

Jad finally getting to level 750, just 48 above his original level, struck the 110 with a mage attack no one saw coming, and killed him instantly. "Crap, he died" Anne said, hitting a 36 on Jad. Roy swung and hitting a 12 and putting him to 702. Just as Amy began to strike, Jad started to glow a bright white, then fell unconscious. "What in the world!?" In just 30 seconds, there were 300 ghosts around them. "Uh oh, ghosts." Anne shouted "And a lot of em" "This must be what was causing his mutation!" Amy pointed out. "Ha, ghosts, this will be easy to kill" Roy said, running to strike one. Just as he reached it, they all floated into the air. "This doesn't look good" Anne said. The ghosts started to circle around, and then formed into one mammoth sized ghost, level 1000. "Uh oh . . . "Anne shouted. 'Get him!" Roy said, hitting the ghost for a 18.

This battle, taking only five minutes, killed the ghosts quickly. "Ha . . . weakest level 1000 I've ever seen" Anne said. "Only one you've ever seen" Roy laughed. Amy just laughed a little, then fell to the ground. "Amy!? Roy said, running over to her. "I'm ok, just tired." Amy said. Jad, waking up, looked around and saw the three humans at his feet, and walked toward them. "Oh no!" Roy said. "Hey Roy . . . now's your chance." Amy said. "Huh?" "You said you wanted to kill Jad, now's your chance. "Your girl's right, ya know." Anne replied. "Here's your chance" "Maybe, but I got no supplies" "Already covered" Anne said, throwing him four super restores and 24 sharks. "Get him!" Amy said. "Go Roy, your dream is waiting" Anne said. "Roy nodded, and went over to Jad. "Time for you to die!" "He's got 368hp, kill him Roy!" Anne shouted.

Amy turned and watched. "Do it, Roy" she said, smiling. Roy grabbed his DDS and put on protect from melee. "Let's go Jad! Time for you to finally go down!" Roy started striking Jad, doing damage rapidly. Jad missing every time, because of the prayer Roy has.

Two super restores and 200 hp down, Roy began to strength pray. Another five minutes and another 150 hp down, Roy was ready to end it. "Jad, you've caused a lot of deaths in your time here" Roy said, looking at his feet. Roy snapped his head up "But now! ...It's time for you to return to whatever hell you spawned from!" Many people were watching Roy, hoping. He swung back his whip behind his head, and swung forward with one mighty blow, which went through Jad's leg, and hitting a 18. Jad roared, and fell to the ground, dead. Roy pulled his whip out of the beast's leg, and stood, everyone waiting patiently. Roy looked up, held his whip up in the air, and screamed "Yes! I did it!" Everyone cheered and lifted Roy up and started yelling "Roy! Roy! Roy!" They set him down beside Amy. She stood up, and was almost in tears of Joy. "We did it, Amy!" Roy said. "No, we didn't" Amy said, getting closer to Roy. "You did" she said, kissing him on the lips, for a long, nice kiss. When she finally released, all Roy could do was smile. Anne patted Roy's back, and Amy grabbed his hand. It was finally over, Jad was dead, Amy was alive, and his, and Anne was happy again.

Just as they let their guards down, a level 67 mage shot and hit a fire blast on Roy, causing a 21. Roy fell, and looked back. Everyone looked at the mage, and got pissed. "He's just too strong! He must be killed!" Just then, Lisa came up and stabbed her sword all the way through the 60, killing him instantly. She pulled her sword out, and walked toward Roy. "Good job buddy, good job." "Thanks, Lisa." "Thank you, for saving him" Amy said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Well, well, Roy. Looks like you finally did get everything you wanted" Lisa laughed. Roy looked at Anne and Lisa, his friends, and Amy his girlfriend. Then at his whip, then back up at them all, tears in his eyes. "Yep, I did" he said, kissing Amy again.

About a year later, Roy and Amy were sitting in the lounge. Still together, and happier then ever. They were watching earcollector messing up in the fight caves on Fight Cave Outtakes, when there was a breaking news announcement. "We interrupt your program with this announcement. The Kelphite Queen has killed all of her minions and is now on the lose on a never-ending rampage. She was last seen with all three protection prayers on and heading to the Fight Caves. This beast must be stopped, before it ends up as badly as Jad was. That is all, now returning to your regularly scheduled program. Roy and Amy looked at each other and smiled. "Here we go again . . . "

**THE END . . . ?**

**The next instalment of this story will be up soon, but with school and all, it might be a little while. Please Read and Review**


End file.
